Beta Capsule (Ultraman)
The Beta Capsule (ベータカプセル Bēta Kapuseru) is Ultraman's transformation device, given to Hayata. It became temporarily unusable when Ultraman left Earth, but sometime in between the original series and Return of Ultraman, Ultraman returned to Hayata and it became usable again. History Shin Hayata, the Executive Officer of the Tokyo, Japan headquarters of the Science Patrol, was patrolling in the vicinity of the Ryugamori Lake and Forest when he noticed a U.F.O. flying over them at a speed of Mach 2. The UFO, a large blue sphere, was the "Travel Sphere" used by the then unseen monster Bemular. When Hayata flew closer to investigate, another UFO, this one a red Travel Sphere that had been in pursuit of the first, crashed into Hayata's "Sub VTOL." The being inside the red Travel Sphere, which was damaged in the collision and subsequently self-destructed, was the hero known as Ultraman. Ultraman telepathically informed Hayata that he had been pursuing the monster Bemular, and had accidentally crashed into Hayata's ship when he was trying to follow Bemular. He then gave the Beta Capsule to Hayata, merging Hayata's body with his own to provide the dying human with his own life force. After that, using the power of the Beta Capsule, Hayata could transform into Ultraman. Later on, after Ultraman's defeat at the hands of Zetton, Zoffy appeared to retrieve Ultraman. Knowing he could not take the human back with them to the Land of Light, Zoffy pulled out his own Beta Capsule and separated the bodies of the two beings, but Hayata was apparently left with no memory of anything that had happened after his Delta VTOL had crashed. (Please do note that Hayata only lost his memory in the Japanese original. In the English dub, he got to keep it and his memories as Ultraman's human host, and the voice-over narration noted that he "held fast" to it, knowing that Ultraman would return.) The Men Who Made Ultraman In 1989 docudrama films. Beta Capsule made by Tsuburaya. Susumu Kurobe (portrayed by Hiroshi Tsuburaya) play Shin Hayata hold Beta Capsule in before of Ultraman In behind the scene of Present from the Sky. director Akio Jissoji ask to Kurobe follow of script and Hold mistake spoon and change to Beta Capsule. Toshihiro Iijima really angry to Jissoji of Hayata mistake scene Trivia * Beta Capsule is flashlight model and top of light Beta Capsule is look-close broken. shave of model Gallery Beta Capsule set added to soon Merchandise Gallery Beta Capsule W Makeover.jpg| Beta Capsule W Makeover Beta Capsule Ultra Diner.jpg| Ultra Diner Beta Capsule Beta Capsule Ultra Brother Items set.jpg| Beta Capsule (Ultra Brothers Transformation set) DX Beta Spark set.jpg| DX Beta Spark items Ultra Replica Beta Capsule.jpg| Ultra Replica Beta Capsule Merchandise * Roblox (made by Mike Emil Kening) ** Item set ** Display Item set * Bandai ** W Makeover (with Ultra Eye) ** Ultra Diner ** Beta Spark set (with X Spark Lens) ** Ultra Brothers Transformation set ** Ultra Replica Trivia * The Beta Capsule is Mike's favorite items * The fact that Zoffy himself carried a Beta Capsule, which he employed in "Farewell, Ultraman," implies that 'Beta Capsules' were a widely used device on the Planet of Ultra. In fact, Ultraman Powered's transformation device, although different in appearance, was called a Beta Capsule in the English version; granted, it was called a Flash Prism in the Japanese dubbing to avoid confusion. * The Beta Capsule, for the sake of comedy or plot, has been mistaken for a children's toy, while Hayata once mistook a spoon for the device. * As the first transformation item in the series, the Beta Capsule has the most succeeding devices based upon its archetype. These include, the Bright Stick, Spark Lens, Reflasher, Pikari Brush, Cosmo Pluck, Evolthruster, Max Spark and the Spark devices in Ultraman Ginga. * Beta Capsules were originally the only transformation item shown at different sizes. First, when Ultraman held his and dropped it onto Hayata where it landed at its more common size and another wielded by Zoffy in his giant size. It is the first item shown being used by both an Ultra and a human host/form. * As expected of alien technology the Beta Capsule is sturdy, as shown in the first of Ultraman's two fights with Gomora when he dropped it at a rather great height. * The Beta Capsule seems to have more functions than a normal transformation item as it was used in Farewell, Ultraman to separate an Ultra from his host instead of using it to transform, its common function. * According to the Japanese/original theme song, the capsule shines with the power of a million volts when used. This would explain how it killed the Underground People. * In the opening of Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman, Dr. Guruman attempted to recreate the legendary item. But when he used it to transform, the device self destructed. * Item set of Beta Capsule from Ultra Diner is reused to Ultra Replica Category:Ultraman Category:Mike's Favorite Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Items